Cyan Shinju
Cyan Shinju, known as Shinju Shian in the Japanese version, is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, and one out of 5 of the mysterious Signers. She is known widely under the alias Unicorn Rider, known as White Unicorn Rider in the Japanese version. Cyan is the future third descendant of the Pearl (Shinju) Family, and her deck should represents of June’s monsters like “Light Magician Rose”. Like Yusei, Cyan grew up on the streets with no home without parents. But always been caring and optimistic by nature, she is very mature for her age and has a heart of an angel known as always looks out and standing up for her friends and believes there’s always a good side in everyone. Character Design Just like June and April’s hairstyles, Cyan has a conventional, long hairstyle, her hair colour is dark rose pink on the outside and light yellow in the middle. Her hair is held back with a red purple headband. Her other features are jade green eyes and light tan skin. Her wardrobe appears to be a influences a mixture of clothes of June’s fashion of clothes and street like. Cyan wears a white and red street coat with grey buttons on the bottom and middle, this coat is opened to reveal a red/black short top with fancy lining. She also wears a black neckchoker, as well as a pair of a dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of red purple belts above them. Her pants and street boots are the same colour as her gloves with at the with a ribbon belt at the back of her pants, which is connected to her belt. Cyan’s Duel Disk has cream white, sky blue and white trim with yellow jewels which she uses in all her duels. Biography Childhood Cyan was raised in New Domino City. She was a happy, cheerful and playful girl who had lots of friends and was loved by everyone who knew her. Although she was happy, her father was unable to spend much time with her as he would have liked, due to his work as a scientist working for Yusei's father. Cyan fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, her father carried her off to bed and left a present next to her. The next day, Cyan opened the present and thanked her father. She wanted to duel but her father was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn’t return for a month. This cause Cyan to storm off crying that she hated him. Cyan's father eventually managed to make time for a Duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, he had to cancel the Duel and leave. Cyan got upset and storm off into her bedroom, he told the man on the Cellphone that he has an issue with his daughter, the other man said he should, he could come another day. Her father got off his cellphone and went into Cyan’s bedroom. He told Cyan that he was so sorry, Cyan forgave him and continued their Duel. As Cyan got older, she learnt to forgive people and don’t let people suffer, especially her parents. Teenage Life When Cyan just turn 13, she gained entrance to a Duel Academy. She had a goal to become a pro Duelist with a powerful Seven Heavens Deck and was ranked as a Ra Yellow Duelist. One day, she first met Akiza Izinski when she first came to Duel Academy. Cyan stood up to Akiza after she harmed one of the boys during a duel. Cyan challenged Akiza to a Duel. During this dangerous Duel, her birthmark of the Crimson Dragon appeared of the wings. She uses her Heaven Dragon, Sevens Heavens Dragon in the Japanese version, to win the Duel. Everyone started to tease Akiza like calling her a “witch” and “freak”. Cyan told in a harsh, tough voice to stopped. Everyone stopped in their tracks when Cyan gave them “that look” when Cyan wanted people to stop teasing her or her friends. But upset Akiza storm off with tears. Cyan felt sorry for Akiza, all she wanted to be her friend but Akiza disappeared. Afterwards Cyan continued her Duel Academy years. Plus Cyan was worried that that birthmark would return and thinks that it might a sign or something else. When Cyan was 14, Cyan went from a happy, cheerful girl into a sad, quiet girl plus a street kid after her father was killed in a car accident and her mother was sick and died a year later. Cyan was placed in an orphanage but she ran away. Though 14 to 17, she learnt how to survive on the streets with her own D-Runner but causes problems with Sector Security. Present Cyan first appear when Leo and Luna were late at night after they separated from Yusei and the others, Sector Security spotted them and they were in trouble till a Duel-Runner made a entrance and landed in front of them. A voice said to them “get on!”, Leo and Luna got on the Runner and speed off. Cyan used one of her tricks to lose Sector Security, they managed to find Yusei and Cyan introduced herself. Fortune Cup Like Yusei and Akiza, Cyan was is a participant in the Fortune Cup tournament and faces Jill deLauncebeaux as her opponent for the first round. She won the Duel using her signature monster, Heavens Dragon. By using that monster however, it helped reveal her as the famous Unicorn Rider to the audience. Rex Goodwin and Jeager wanted Jill to expose her as a Signer, however even with her incredible dueling skills, Akutsu’s D-Sensor didn’t receive a reading. Cyan’s next opponent in the Fortune Cup for round two was a Turbo Duel against a Duelist named Turbo, a mysterious man who attempted to confuse and manipulate her with tragic insights into her past. It was revealed that Turbo was Cyan’s ex boyfriend who is dumped cause of his behaviour against the other people, especially towards Akiza. Rex and Jeager are hopeful that this strategy will confirm Cyan’s existence as a Signer. After pushed to her limits and patience by Turbo, Cyan got angry, revealing her Dragon birthmark. Cyan was then claimed victorious against Turbo, and moves on the Fortune Cup finals, in which she faces Akiza. Before the duel before the two woman, Yanagi noticed how most of the spectators watching are now rooting for Cyan or calling her “White Unicorn”, Cyan was seen as being not impressed at all. Before the Duel, Akiza told that she would get revenge against Cyan after she embarrassed her at Duel Academy. Cyan was shock and confused, she tried to tell Akiza that she was trying to be her friend but she didn’t want to listen. After Akiza’s first crippling attack against Cyan, she realizes Akiza’s third emotion, that she finds pleasure and joy in the destruction she causes to others. With a slightly insane smile. Cyan tries to break Akiza free from her dark half by claiming she doesn’t really want to hurt people, including herself. Cyan manages to win the Duel but she was weaken by Akiza’s attacks. Yusei mange to grab Cyan before she passed out. After Cyan was too weak to carry on in the so she was out of the Tournament. Post Fortune Cup After the Fortune Cup, Cyan was fixing her D-Runner till one night while she was getting some new parts for her Runner, she encounters a Dark Signer named as Judith, and the two engage in a Shadow Duel. During the Duel, Judith accuses her of stealing her boyfriend from her during their Duel Academy years and seeks revenge. Cyan protests her accusations. Judith managed to summon her Earthbound Soldier, but before she could order an attack, another Dark Signer finishes his Duel, causing enough damage to the streets that they collapsed causing Cyan to fall, holding on for life, lucky for her, Jack Atlas turned up and grab her before she fell. Dark Signers Shortly after, she, along with the rest of the Signers, accepts an invitation from Rex Goodwin to his residence. She shows some hesitation, as she recalls how Rex forced Yusei to participate in the Fortune Cup. There, the Signers learn more of the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as the Dark Signers. Rex told Cyan that she was special that the Crimson Dragon choose her for her strong will power and find the good inside people like Akiza. After realizing her duty as a Signer, she joins Yusei and the others to Satellite, to face their destined battle against the Dark Signers. Shortly after arriving to Satellite, Cyan stay behind to look the children while Yusei was dueling against Rudger. Afterwards, the Signers learn of the 4 towers that serves as controllers to the Old Momentum, the 4 cards of the Signers being the keys. The Signers decide to split up, with each Signer going to a different tower. Cyan went to the fourth tower to duel Judith, accompanied by Mina and Akiza. Once they arrive at the destruction, they surprised to see an old abandoned KC carnival. Cyan finds Judith in the Labyrinth of Mirrors, and was trapped there. As their duel continues, Judith tells the tale of Cyan stealing her “love of life” from her though the use of her Heart Broken Spells. Cyan learns that long ago, though her Duel Academy years, she was the most popular girl in her class, all the boys liked her, even Judith’s boyfriend which made Judith really jealous when she saw how he was looking at her. One day, Judith’s followed Cyan on her way to class with the other Ra Yellow Duelists, he wanted to ask her out on a date but she rejected him, telling him that he already has a beautiful girlfriend. Judith overheard their conservation and thought that Cyan said yes. Judith’s Bad Heart trap card showed to Cyan that news of her boyfriend dumped her for Cyan cause Judith to have an accident, hospitalizing her. Not wanting to die without avenging for her boyfriend dumping her for the another girl, she was born as a Dark Signer. Cyan, unable to handle the pressure of having murdered someone, all because of a boy, loses the will to continue the duel. Mina talk some sense into Cyan that Judith was the one with the problem not Cyan, which means Cyan never did anything wrong. Judith summons her powerful Heart Broken End Queen Dragon, inflicting more damage to her. Cyan remains calm and confidence after the attack. As her sinister persons in the end has found a way to unleashed Light End Dragon. The two of them finally confront face to face. Duel Monsters Cyan plays a Seven Heavens Deck composed of cards based on heaven, angels, dragons and light. Her tactics are well balanced due to the variety of different effects her monsters posses, ranging from early and devastating direct effects to negation of opposing card abilities. She is also skilled at concentrating on a single tactic while dueling, devoting all her cards to summing and strengthen of her dragons, like Light End Dragon and Heaven Dragon (based on heaven and light mythology).